


Contact Lenses

by Deus_Ex_Ash



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, OTP Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Ex_Ash/pseuds/Deus_Ex_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimblee steals Archer's contact lenses so Archer has to wear glasses. Archer is insecure about his bad eyesight. Kimblee wants to make him feel better. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contact Lenses: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr and just fell in love with the concept. I love the idea of Archer being insecure about something and since I am blind I figured I might as well write what I know.

Archer ‘s hands hovered blindly over the bathroom counter. His vision was blurred. He needed to put his contacts in, like now. It was damn near infuriating not being able to see and especially for a man whose job it was to read. If you put him at a distance then he could see just fine but without his lenses he was damn near blind.

“Where in God’s name are you?” Archer muttered, getting more frantic in his search with each passing moment.

“I’m right here,” came Kimblee’s unusually chipper voice. Archer could tell by the way that he spoke that he was smiling about something.

Archer slammed his palm on the counter. “Where are my contacts Kimblee? You know damn well I can’t see without them.”

Kimblee smile ruefully. “I have no idea what you’re talking about! I haven’t touched your contact lenses, I believe you forbade me from doing that.”

Archer stocked forward nearly walking past Kimblee, and pressed his roommate up against the wall of the bathroom. “If you don’t tell me where they are then so help me god I will end you.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help you with that.” Kimblee raised up his hands in mock surrender.

Archer sighed. It was clear as day that Kimblee had hidden his lenses and he wasn’t going to tell him where.

Dejectedly, Archer backed up and went to loock for his spare glasses. He hated to where them, as they were a reminder of just how terrible his eyesight really was. They screamed out to the world “Hey, look at the little blind soldier!” It was embarrassing.

It took him several minutes but eventually he found them. They were squre frames coated black.  The slid down a bit too much on his nose but they would do. Maybe he’d apply for surgery to fix his eyes.

He felt Kimblee’s arms wrap around his neck. Good lord was this guy tall. 

“I like the glasses Frank, it makes you look… sophisticated.” Kimblee nuzzled his face into the crook of Archer’s neck.

“Well don’t get used to it. I’m going to get corrective surgery sometime soon.” Archer began to slick his hair back, truly a grueling process.

“No, I won’t let you!” Kimblee tightened his hold around Archer’s neck. 

“Kimblee, I very well can’t be a soldier with impaired vision. Now get off of me.”

“Still,”  Kimblee kissed Archer on the cheek before pulling away. “I like you exactly he way you are right now.”


	2. Contact Lenses: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and Kimblee still hasn't returned Archer's contacts. He wants them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware the original had a fair few errors in it, I've ironed some of the more glaring ones out.

Archer clicked the lock of the door. It gave way with a subtle squeak as he stepped through it. He hadn't stayed in the barracks since he'd been posted at Central. No point when he had a perfectly nice place right in the city.

It was also really handy for hiding convicted murderers.

He stepped into the door and immediately shed his military jacket and hung it on the coat rack. As much as he loved to be in full uniform, the jacket was always a bit stuffy on hot days like today.

He walked from the foyer and into his living room. His resident escaped convict and roommate was lying out on the couch. His legs hung over the arm and a book rested over his face.

"Kimblee, you aren't fooling anybody. Please quit feigning sleep and sit up."

Kimblee did stop the pretenses of being asleep and took the book off his face. He was ungoodly pale today, which either meant hewas getting ill or he'd forgotten that he too must eat.

"Kimblee, please tell me you ate today. I can't have you passing out from lack of food on me, especially since I can't take you to a hospital."

Kimblee's face split into a manic grin. "Aw, it's nice to know you care so much Frank. As a matter of fact I haven't eaten today."

Archer sighed. Kimblee did this often enough that it was almost routine. He would 'forget' to eat and Archer would come and make him food. He'd never figured out why Kimblee did this. I could've been for attention, or for laziness ,or perhaps because he likes Archer's cooking.

"You know, if you skip meals like this out on the line, I'm not gonna carry you back to base when you inevitably pass out."

"Aw," Kimblee put his hand on his chest in an over dramatic display of hurt. "Archer I thought you cared. Do I mean nothing to you?!"

"Yes of course you do, you idiot. Now quit messing around and help me make YOUR food."

Kimblee got up off the couch but instead of helping Archer. He settled for sitting up on the counter and watching him cook. It was always a favorite pastime of his. It sat right up there with making things explode, and scaring the shit out of Tucker when he wasn't paying attention.

"What are you smiling at?" Archer asked fro over his shoulder.

"Nothing, your just extra  _adorable_  today, that's all." Kimblee clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth in an over exaggerated manner.

"Oh, enlighten me Kimblee. What about me is so extra cute that you feel the need to stare at me with a manic grin?"

"Well, the classes for one thing," Kimblee supplied.

Archer sighed. "why do you insist on pointing out my weaknesses and claiming them as strengths. These things aren't cute nor are the charming. They are a hindrance on my work and a source of annoyance. Please, leave them out of this."

Kimblee was quiet for once. He didn't have a response for that There was something about the way Frank had spoken about his glasses that struck a cord in Kimblee. Perhaps the joke about his contact lenses had gone far enough.

"Would you like your lenses back?"

Archer turned around on a dime. "What! You still have them? Please Kimblee, I need them back."

Kimblee got up off the counter and went into the bathroom. He took an old empty bottle of hair gel from the highest shelf and unscrewed the cap. He reached iside and pulled out the case that held Archer's contact lenses.

"Wait, you had them in there the whole time? Damn that's a good hiding place."

"Thanks! here you go Frank." Kimblee handed Archer the lens casing.

Archer grabed a spare empty case from the medicine cabinet along with some contact solution. He then proceeded to soak the lenses in fresh solution before putting them in and taking off his glasses. Not necessarily in that order.

Archer turned around. His icey blue eyes were brighter and more intense than before. For once, he was smiling. It was faint but he was definitely smiling now. Kimblee would gladly give up the sight of Archer in glasses if it meant seeing him this happy.

Archer began to leave, kissing Kimblee lightly on his way out. "Thanks Solf."   

"Oh yeah," Kimblee thought. He could live with that. This was definitely a fair trade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God are these two cute together.


End file.
